Only a Pinch
by PooperScooper000
Summary: Xion Strife doesn't have a normal dad, he's homosexual. Somehow, everyone finds this out and start to make fun of her for that. Only a pinch of people understand her,only a pinch. Warnings- Yaoi in beginning of story, suicidal thought/attempts, profanities, ect.
1. Chapter 1

**Heloooo folks! PooperScooper000 here with another story! Sorry if any of the characters are OOC and some chapters are rushed, I'm a rookie. xD I plan on making 10-25 chapters on this story. As you all saw on the warning on the summary, yes, there is **_**some**_** yaoi, only traces. If you're a yaoi fan, I am giving you a heads-up, the yaoi won't last long… Twist coupling at the end. 3 I would also like to say that the point of views will change between the main characters.(This chapter will be Cloud's and Xion's POV) I am going to tell you guys the character traits and roles of this story:**

**Main Characters **

**Xion Strife- The 16 year old daughter of Cloud Strife and Aeris Gainsborough. She quickly gets mad, she's indenial, but a very kind-hearted girl. She is also somewhat a humorous, skateboarding tomboy. **

**Riku Subarashii(last name means excellent xD)- A 16 year old young man who has many successes including, always being in the top of his classes, his own fanclubs, and son of the rich owner of the academy. He is arrogant, serious, mature, and an overachieving teen. **

**Cloud Strife- The 32 year old (Noooo! He's in his 30's! The horror!) father of Xion. At only 16 he had Xion with Aeris Gainsborough. After 1 year of heartbreak, he decides he should start dating again. He's a serious, mature, uptight man but also flirtatious and sensitive. **

**Tifa Lockhart- The 31 year old childhood friend of Cloud Strife. She's also a role model to Xion. She's a mature, but shy woman, strong, and courageous. She helped Cloud through his 1 year of depression. **

**Other Characters**

**Roxas Hikari(light,obviously)- 16 year old best friend of Xion and twin brother of Sora. He skateboards and he's also obsessed with Namine. He's shy, quiet, funny, musical, and **_**lazy.**_

**Axel Kasai(fire)- The other best friend of Xion. He's a 17 year old and obsessed with fire. He's dating the bitchy Larxene Inazuma. Axel is loud, weird(in a good way), different, and unique teen.**

**Olette Orenji (orange.. xD)- Xion's best girl friend. She's one of Riku's fangirls and smartest girl in her classes. Olette is stalker-ish, funny, caring, sensitive, and can be demanding. **

**Hayner Gēmu(game)-A 16 year old gamer. One of Xion's friends. He secretly likes Olette, but he keeps denying he does. He's lazy, skillful, weird (also in a good way), and is not the sharpest knife in the drawer. **

**Pence Tabemono(food)- Well, obviously, he like food. You can never see him without food in his mouth. Every one of his friends tease him for being chubby, especially Xion, but denies it. He's lazy, period. (16 years old)**

**Larxene Inazuma(lightning)- Let's just say, she's acquaintances with Xion. She's bitchy, mean, loud, and her temper snaps like lightning. **

**Sora Hikari- Riku's 16 year old best friend since childhood. He dates Kairi Shinzo, a popular girl in the academy. He's a childish, hyper, caring, odd boy.**

**Kairi Shinzo(heart)- Riku's other 16 year old best friend. She dates Sora (obviously). One of the most popular girls in the school. She's nice, caring, cheerful, kind, friendly, stands up for others and speaks her mind. **

**Namine Geijutsu(art)- Kairi's 16 year old best friend and friends with Riku. She is also one of the most popular girls in the academy. She is the best artist in the academy. Namine is quiet, shy, humble girl.**

**Selphie Tilmitt- The most popular girl in the school. She "best friends" with Namine and Kairi. She is known for rumor spreading and getting what she wants. She is definitely an evil witch.**

**Aeris Gainsborough- Cloud's 31 year old ex. She left Cloud because she says that Cloud never has time for her and their flames are burning low. She's caring, nice, and gentle overall, but extremely sensitive.**

**The disclaimer! Almost forgot.~ I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters or places and Final Fantasy VII characters. AND THE STORY STARTS!**

***~Only A Pinch~***

Chapter 1- Dad took it too far

_It's been tough not having Aeris around. Without my Aeris's presence it's all lonely, just me and my daughter, Xion. Apparently, Aeris left me because I'm not who I used to be. I keep trying to forget about her, the day she left me,what she said to us…me. _

_1 year ago_

_We were fighting constantly, Aeris always complained to me that I won't take her out anymore, that the flames we had when we were younger were burning low. _

"_Cloud! Just one date to a restaurant, I don't what restaurant, just take us out!" Aeris yelled at me._

"_You know I can't do that Aeris, I have my own delivery business to take care of, far places to go, and a wife and teenage girl to care for," I calmly reminded my wife. I could tell Aeris was on a verge of tears. _

"_Cloud, please! Just one day off!" Aeris yelled again. I slapped my hand on the dining table, causing Aeris to jump up. _

"_Aeris, I'm not who I used to be, I'm a busy man now, I have to put food on the plate. I'm not that happy-go-lucky guy who lived at his parent's house and took his girlfriend out to dinner every week. We have a teenage girl to take care for, remember?" I got out of my chair and placed a hand on her shoulder. She placed her teary gaze to my eyes. Suddenly, she shook her head and pushed me away from her. I stared wide-eyed at her. _

"_No Cloud, I can't do this anymore, this arguing," Aeris sadly whispered. "I can't take it," she stopped to wipe a few tears and to sniffle. "I think it's time for us to split."_

_My mouth opened slightly at what she said. Us splitting? I loved this woman since highschool. "No Aeris, I love you, I don't want you to leave." I said so quietly that it was almost inaudible. _

"_You love me? I don't think you know what you want." That was it, I was officially heartbroken and me, Cloud Strife, finally cried. I watched Aeris trudge up the stairs, I followed her. "Aeris! Please wait!" Instead, I found my daughter, curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out. I then saw Aeris walk out of our bedroom door with a large arm full of clothes. "Aeris, wait!" I yelled. I grabbed her shoulder and twisted her to look at me. "Aeris.." I leaned in to kiss her, but was slapped instead. She then ran to the dining table and grabbed her car keys, then went straight out the door, and of course, I followed her. "Aeris, just hear me o-" She put her finger against my lip._

"_Do me a favor Cloud," she said. "Those clothes I left, give them to Xion and tell her I love her." She went inside of her car, and drove away, and I just watched her. The fire was finally burnt out._

A year later, here I am, still heartbroken, not over Aeris yet. My daughter already over her, but I'm not. And you know what she did to forget about her? She cut her shiny brown long hair really short and colored it black. Maybe I should do the same thing.

"Another Mako special please, Teef." I held out my cup for another. Tifa Lockhart, my best friend who always stood by me, through thick and thin, and tried to help me forgot about Aeris. She was actually heartbroken too, she divorced a man named Rufus Shinra the year before Aeris and I broke up. I'm at her bar, Seventh Heaven right now, I come every week.

"Don't you think you had enough, Cloud?" she asked me worriedly.

I shrugged and said," This'll be my last one, promise." She nodded and took the cup and gave me another Mako Special. "Thanks." As I chugged my drink, I watched Xion, who played card games with Tifa's kids, Denzel and Marlene. "Xion and I have to go Teef, it's getting late. Xion has school tomorrow. See you later!" Tifa nodded and I got out of stool. "Let's go Xion! Say bye to Denzel and Marlene."

"Bye Denzel! Bye Marlene!" Xion pulled both in a group hug. We both walked out the door and rode on my motorcycle, Fenrir.

*~Next day~*

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I lazily snaked my arm out of my bed to put the alarm clock on snooze. I really hate school, whoever invented school is an ass. I slowly got out of bed and into the bathroom. I do the same thing every day on a school week, take a shower, brush teeth, brush hair, get my uniform on, go downstairs (I occasionally do the homework that I didn't do the day before), eat breakfast, talk to dad, and leave. Today was different though, right after I put on my uniform (which is a button up shirt with a plaid sky blue tie and super short skirt) and went downstairs, I found a crying dad. Tifa was there too, comforting my dad. I just hid by the wall to listen at what they were talking about.

"Cloud, Cloud, calm down." Tifa whispered soothingly. "You need to forget about Aeris" So this was about mom? Had she come back last night when I was sleeping? I shifted my gaze toward dad. I see why he was crying, he found one of my mom's ribbons, and it reminded him of her. Sometimes, my dad is such a drama queen. "I have an idea Cloud! We need to get something for you to do that'll help you forget about Aeris…. Maybe you should start dating again!" My dad suddenly stopped crying.

"Tifa.. I don't think I can do that, not what Aeris did to me. I can't trust women as much as I trusted Aeris. Or you and Xion" he sadly and softly whispered. Tifa put a hand on dad's shoulder.

"You should at least try Cloud. You might actually find someone with the same interests as you, or someone very nice and trustworthy," Tifa said encouragingly. "So how 'bout it?"

"Tifa, maybe," my dad lifted his head up to meet Tifa's eyes. "Maybe you're right," he stopped to think for a little. "but I won't date women, I can't handle dating women," What was my dad trying to say? "Maybe I should try dating men." I looked at Tifa's reaction, shocked and a little hurt for some reason. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. My dad, he's…. gay? I ran upstairs to my room and curled into a ball on my bed, bawling my eyes. I couldn't believe my ears, my dad was gay, he was _gay_. It's not that I'm a homophobe or something, it was just really shocking. This time, I think my dad went too far.

**Okay guys! That's the end of chapter one. Was it good? Too short? Was it rushed? OOC? Please leave some feedback and some constructive criticism if there's anything wrong or missing in this story. Oh tell me who Cloud's boyfriend will be! (No one say Sephiroth, that's Riku's dad BTW, and there will be Xion/Riku)**


	2. I Officially Hate Art

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! Thanks to everyone who read my story, reviewed and alerted!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot!**

_**Chapter 2- I officially hate art**_

*~Xion~*

I was still crying my eyes out, I might as well stay home since I'm late for school. I heard a knock on the door. "Leave me alone!" I yelled to them.

"Xion, it's Tifa." Tifa, a person I could talk to. I let her in. "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" I nodded my head. She sighed. "Y'know, I was pretty surprised too when your father said that, I didn't see it coming. Your dad is still in a lot of pain Xion," she said caringly while rubbing my back.

"I know. I don't have a problem with him, y'know, being," I choked on what I was going to say. Like I said, I'm not a homophobe, I'm just really surprised. "I should apologize to dad for the sudden outburst." I stated instead. I got out of my bed and went downstairs, Tifa following me behind.

"So you heard." My dad said a bit defeated.

I just nodded. "Look dad, I-"

"You must be disappointed in me, huh Xion?" He gave me a sad smile.

"Dad, hear me out," I let out a deep breath and told him, "If dating… _men_ helps you forget about mom, then do it. If you're happy doing it, then I'm happy too, got it?" my dad looked surprised at what I said, then gave me a loving smile. He got out of his seat and hugged me.

"Since when did you become so mature, huh?" my father asked. I chuckled.

"Oh and dad,"

"Hmmm..?"

"Can I skip school today?"

_***~The next morning at school~***_

"Xion, where were you yesterday?" My best friend, Roxas , asked as were both walking to our next class, art. I froze, remembering what happened the previous morning.

"I had, _stuff_ to do." I said vaguely.

"What kind of stuff Xion?" My other best friend, Axel, asked. _Quick Xion, quick!_

"A relative of mine _died._"

"Seriously!? Who?" Roxas asked. _What's with all the questions guys? Think of a made up name Xion!_

"J-Jessie! She died of ummm," _Think of a way to die, idiot! _"A HEART ATTACK! YEAH THAT'S IT!"

"Really? How is she-" Just as Roxas was about to ask another question, someone bumped into me, knocking all of my books and my binder out of my arms.

"Watch where you're going smart one!" I yelled angrily at them. I looked up to see who it was… Riku Subarashii._ Shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Riku Subarashii, I just yelled at Riku Subarashii, and there's a crowd of girls behind him! Do you know what this means? If I yelled at the most popular guy at school, his fangirls will turn on me, and they'll eat my flesh like a pack of wolves! Aw god, I dunno what to do!_ My friends were the ones gathering my stuff while I was just staring at Riku like a complete retard. He was staring at me too, with those chilling, mysterious, _captivating_ aquamarine eyes.

Riku shrugged and mumbled a "Sorry." I watched him walk away with the crowd of girls following him. Of course, Roxas and I had to follow him because he was in our art class.

"Ohmigawd, how could she yell at Prince Riku like that?" a girl behind Riku whispered to another girl. _What the hell? Prince Riku? More like Princess Riku_.

"Xion, here's your stuff," Axel said, handing my binder and my books to me.

"Thanks, now let's head to art. See ya later Axel!" I waved at him as Roxas and I went to art.

***~Art!~***

I watched Roxas stare at Namine, the love of his life and the one of the most popular girls in the school along with Kairi and Namine.

"I can never get a girl like her," he whispered sadly at me, still staring at her. I frowned at Roxas, he always gets emotional when it comes to Namine.

"Today class-" I stopped listening there. I was starting to space out, thinking about my dad and my best friends love life. _A homosexual dad and a fanboy of Namine, you've got alotta work to do Xion Strife! _I was coming up with one of my _plans. _"-a partner and you 2 will have to work with each other for 2 weeks." Huh? I totally missed that.

"What did she say, Roxas?" I whispered to Roxas.

"She told us that she'll be calling out pairs and we have to work on portraits of each other for 2 weeks," Roxas whispered back. "Let's hope my partner's Namine!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Partners are: Sora and Tidus, Riku and Namine, Roxas and Kairi," I looked over at Roxas, he wasn't too happy about that. He started to mumble curse words.

"Pfttt, R-Roxas…" I tried holding back a laugh, but I immediately stopped when…

"Xion and Selphie, Vani-" I looked over at Roxas, who was now laughing at me. We both hated Selphie because she was a _slut._ She's dated every guy in the school except the "losers", like my best friends Roxas and Axel. Apparently, she's been trying to date the undateable, "popular", douchebag I bumped into today, Riku. And you know she does to get the guys she dates? A hecka lotta flirting, and making her uniform look revealing, like unbuttoning her uniform shirt to show off her lacy bra.

"Look who's laughing now," he started to chuckle. I looked at Selphie, who I could see looking at me with the corner of her evil eye. She wasn't too happy about that either.

"Like I said, we'll be working for these for 2 weeks. If you think you won't finish in 2 weeks, you can come over each other's house or something. Incomplete work will not be graded," I was cursing the teacher in my head for pairing me up for Selphie. _How can I work with Selphie without strangling her? _

***~Lunch~***

At least I didn't strangle her in art, I was actually being polite! _1 point for Xion!_ As I was going to sit down at the usual table with my besfriends, Axel and Roxas, and friends I don't see that much, Olette, Hayner, and Pence, Selphie came over to sit with my table.

"Umm…. What are _you_ doing here?" Olette asked venomously while Hayner was playing with his DSi and Pence munching on his chips. Olette _truly _wants Selphie to die. Story goes, one year ago, Selphie hooked up with Seifer, Olette's ex-boyfriend, to piss her off.

"Just wanted to talk with Xion," she replied, winking at Axel and Roxas. _Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off.. _

"O-okay, what do want to talk about?" I asked, trying to act friendly.

"I was just wondering if I could come over your house, since I know I won't finish my portrait in 2 weeks," I looked over to my friends, they were all shaking their heads "no." _You never know, Xion, she could be nice for all you know. _Maybe my conscience was right, I could be judging her wrong, but she did steal Olette's boyfriend. _People change, Xion._ Ehh… maybe.

"U-uhm, s-sure," I reluctantly choked out. My friends gave me a loud, disappointed sigh.

"Great! Here's my number!" she handed me a small piece of paper,"Text me your place, kay?" I simply nodded. I watched her sashay back to the popular table, sitting next to Princess Riku. Just as I was about to go back to the conversation at my table, I noticed Riku's chilling aqua eyes on me, I just knew it was his, just for a second. I looked back,_ what the fuck? _There, I saw a very flustered Riku, staring at his food. I wonder why he was flustered.

**Finally, I finshed the second chapter! –yipee- Sorry, I was procrastinating. -.-" I kinda rushed in this chapter, it's really late and I have school tomorrow, but I couldn't leave some readers hanging. **_**If there is any readers. **_**Shuddup! ((Am I talking to myself?)) **_**Yes. **_**OH! And I might release another story called ****I'm a Girl, Not a Guy. ****Yup, another RikuShi, ((I ship them hard, sorry!)) Here's the summary if you're interested:**

**Xion Strife could make a gay guy go straight, in her mind. Too bad the guy doesn't know Xion's actually a girl, he thinks she's a guy. AU RikuShi**


	3. They Found Out

**Yay~! Thanks for all the reviews and views~! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters!**

_**They Found Out**_

*~Xion's POV~*

When I got home, Tifa, Marlene and Denzel were there.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"How was school Xion?" Tifa and dad asked in unison. They looked at each other and flashed a smile. "Can I have more cookies?" Denzel asked from the dining table. "Yeah, sure honey."

"Good, I guess," I replied quickly then trudged up the stairs. I went in my room, dropped my stuff on the floor, go my phone, and plopped on to my bed. I took the small piece of paper out of my pocket. _Should I text Selphie? _Hmm… why not? Yolo! I texted her my address. She texted back,"KK, since you live pretty close to me and Riku's at my house, we'll both walk there. Is it okay if Riku comes over too?" _Riku!? I can't say no to one of the most popular girls in school! _"Um. Sure, I have no problem with that." I texted back. "Gr8, see you in 10." I clenched my phone in my hand. Before Selphie and _Riku_ got to my house, I got out a stack of papers, pencils, and erasers. I brushed my hair quickly and I got out of my uniform and dressed up casually into a black hoodie and faded gray jeans.

"Xion! Some people are at the door!" Tifa yelled from downstairs. As fast as lightning strikes, I speeded down the stairs.

"H-hey guys, come inside," I greeted awkwardly. I gestured with my hand for them to come in. They both sat on the couch in the living room.

"Can I get any of you drinks?" Tifa popped out of nowhere and asked.

"May I have a glass of water?" Riku politely asked.

"Sure sweetie," Tifa gave Riku a cheesy smile. I glared at him nastily, but he didn't notice. Denzel came in the living room with a handful of cookies in his hands.

"Want one?" he offered to Selphie and Riku.

"No thanks," both of them replied. Denzel walked in front of Riku and took a strand of his hair. I saw Riku's cheeks get a little pink.

"Umm… Excuse me but, are you a girl or a boy?" Denzel asked with a cookie in his mouth. I saw Riku's face get extremely red. I was trying to hold back a laugh but I couldn't. I started laughing out loud and Selphie gave me a dirty look. Tifa came in and gave Riku his glass of water and she pulled Denzel by the arm out of the living room. "Don't say that to guests, it's rude," I heard Tifa tell Denzel. "I was just wondering! That _**woMAN**_ had really long hair!" "Denzel!"

"Hold on a sec, Xion, I'm getting my stuff," she told me, rummaging through her small backpack. I looked at Riku, he was looking in the opposite direction from us, still beet red.

"'Kay, I have my stuff. Do you want to model first, or should I?" she asked.

"I-I'll model first," I volunteered.

"Okay!" she stated quite, _cheerfully_, with a clap.

"Let's go to my room," I suggested. Selphie nodded.

"Well, you coming?" I asked Riku, who was still sitting on the couch.

"U-um.. yeah," he said, scratching his head.

*~Upstairs~*

"Welp, this is my room," I said with a nervous chuckle. "Sit down anywhere." Riku took the beanie chair in the corner of my room, while Selphie sat on my bed.

"Excuse me Xion, but do you have a bathroom?" Selphie asked. _Noo, I just pee in a can then dump it out outside._

"Yeah, go down the hall, first door to the right," I directed.

"Thanks." Selphie left. I was all alone with Princess Riku in my bedroom. I was twiddling with my fingers.

"X-Xion?" he said quietly. I swiftly turned my head in his direction. Those neon, aquamarine eyes were looking at mine.

"Y-Yeah, what is it?" My cheeks were burning. _I'm sitting alone with the most popular guy at school!_

"Can we.. _start over? _Our first meeting, was kinda.. y'know.." _"Watch where you're going smart one!" I yelled angrily at them._

"Hehehe, yeah,"

"So uh, how 'bout sitting at my table tomorrow. Since you're a friend of Selpie's, I want to get to know you better, we might actually become friends. Any friend of Selphie is a friend of mine." He gave me one of his so called "sexy, hot, orgasmic, seductive" smiles. My face was so hot and red, steam could practically come out of my ears.

"I-I don't know what to say Riku," I choked out nervously.

"How about yes, and if you like it, you could sit there everyday. The people there are very nice too," He winked at me. _This douche is a major flirt. _"So?"

"O-okay then," I said.

"Great!"

Selphie came back to my room (after probably a really enormous crap) and clasped her hands together. "Well, let's get drawing!"

*~After drawing~*

"Well, that was fun, I guess, see you tomorrow," Selphie said, holding Riku's hand. _Did she really date the undatable? _"Let's go Riku."

"Don't forget what I said," Riku reminded with a wink. _Than goddamn flirtatious douche-nozzle!_

"Y-yeah, see you tomorrow."

"Bye," he waved at me. _Manwhore. _

***~Next day~***

When I walked into the school with my friends, Roxas, Axel, Olette, Hayner, and Pence, all eyes were on us. People whispered to their friends while others snickered and stared. My friends and I slowly waltzed down the hallway.

"They might be gay too," I heard someone whisper.

"Gays."

"Homos."

"Faggots."

Yup, that was the last straw. Calling **me **and my **friends** faggots.

"**WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT!?"** I yelled. I saw everyone flinch. I could feel that my face was burning with fury. **"C'MON COWARD, COME OUT!" **No one. Cowardly twats.

"**WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL-"**

"That's enough Xion," Roxas told me. "Just ignore them."

I scrunched up my face and kept walking with my friends.

"What was that about?" whispered Olette. Pence shrugged. "I dunno."

*~Lunch~*

Everyone went silent when my friends and I came in. I sighed. What now? They all started to whisper to each other as we slowly walked to our normal lunch tables. "What is their problem?" Axel asked questioned annoyed.

When I sat, down, I immediately sat back up. Someone put food on my seat. How did I not see that!? _**Idiot! **_Everyone started to laugh, and my friends just gaped.

"**OKAY, THAT IS IT!"**I yelled across the cafeteria. **"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS?"**

"Sit down, Xion!" Hayner whispered.

"**I will not! I don't know what your problem is, you just need to stop!" **

"Ha, fag," someone said. I stomped towards them, and gave 'em a good slap.

"AW THAT GAYWAD SLAPPED ME!" They sounded like they were _joking. _Everyone laughed again. "Get that disease away from me!"

"HA GAYYYY!"

"FAG."

"HOMO."

All of those words were replaying in my head. Why now? Why were they bullying me now? Wait, now I see. They found out… about my dad. It was either Selphie or Riku. They were both trying to ruin my life, weren't they? The tears that were falling from my eyes were like a waterfall. I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't take it. I wasn't as brave as I thought I was. I ran out of the cafeteria as fast as my feet could take me.

"Xion, wait!" I heard Olette yell. "What, running after your lover, Olette?" I heard a Selphie say from afar. It must've been her. But how?

_Selphie came back to my room (after probably a really enormous crap). _That enormous crap, was she… eavesdropping on Tifa and my dad? Is that how she found out?

*~2 weeks after~*

I didn't tell ANYONE about my bullying at school. I tried my best to ignore their constant bullying but, the bullying got worse. Worst name calling, physical things (like punching, pushing, slapping, ect.), and death threats. All of them, all of them were homophobes. Love is love, what does gender have to do with that? All of us came to school with bruises, Roxas with a black eye, Axel with an arm cast, Olette, with a dry, bruised, [dry] bloody, busted lips, Hayner, with crutches (from a lot of pushing), Pence, with broken, lost and crooked teeth and me, with scratches and cuts to the face. Roxas and I meekly walked to art and took our seats next to each other.

"I can't believe I had to draw that ugly thing," Selphie said loudly (so I could hear) to her clique. (A/N- this is a week after their project was due, by the way.) "Just look at her, her face was uglier than before."

I looked over at her, and I could see her eyes on me. "Roxas I can't take it anymore," I sobbed silently. "I'm lying to my dad and Tifa about the injuries. I feel horrible!"I complained. "A-And this name calling and the abuse, I just can't take it! I'm a wreck Roxas, LOOK AT ME!" He looked at me with sad eyes then he gave me a gloomy smile. He gave me a warm hug. I could tell everyone in the class was looking at us after I yelled.

"I-I know how you feel. I'm just worried of what Namine will think of me after this, she'll never want to ever see my face," he whispered and chuckled a little, then it was followed by sobbing.

"Roxas, you're my best friend."

"What, are you guys bi now?" Selphie said. Silence. "AHEM!" Everyone started to fake laugh. I looked over Selphie and her "friends". I looked deep into their eyes. I could tell Namine felt sorry for me and my friends, Kairi and Sora too. I could tell they weren't really bad people, they were probably caught in that witch's web. Riku wasn't laughing. He didn't pretend to either. "Riku!" Selphie nudged Riku. "Ahem." Riku shook his head. "Riku, baby." She clung to his arm, but he yanked her away. He drew in his notebook, waiting for the teacher to come in. I looked over at Roxas and gave him a hopeful smile.

*~Lunch~*

I didn't bother going into that wrecked cafeteria. I went to the roof of the school. I sat on the very edge of that roof. _My friends, they're all suffering because of me. I'm a nuisance. I'm too much to handle. I'm a worthless human being.__** I just want to die. **_I stood up, and looked down. The school was a very large building. I'll die for sure. I don't want to tell my friends or family goodbye, it'll just hurt more. Me dying will be better for everyone, I won't be a burden. I looked back down and I gulped. _That's a long fall. _I was about to jump when someone grabbed my arm.

"That's such a waste of life." They twirled me around. My eyes looked up at the person… it was…. **RIKU!?**

"Xion, look at me,"

"I'm looking," I said annoyed.

His pointer finger traced my jaw and stopped on the tip of my chin. He tilted my head and pushed some hair behind my ears.

"Wha-? Riku.." This twat! My face was burning.

"Shh… Sh-Xion…" he whispered huskily. Shit! This flirt was leaning in. I couldn't stop myself. I just stood there, watching his every move. _Was he… going to take my first kiss? This jerk is taking my first kiss! _

**DUN DUN. So is Riku going to steal Xion's first kiss? Well, is he, is he!? Sorry for the late update, science MSA and other stuff. (Excuses, excuses. xD) I still haven't decided on Cloud's…. partner. xD PLEASE HELP ME OUT, ANYONE? Don't forget to review, and stuff. xD BYEEE! **


End file.
